Exhaust mufflers for internal combustion engines are known. They are produced from sheet metal parts. The manufacture of the known exhaust mufflers is effected by producing individual parts, such as, for example, the end walls and an outer casing, which are connected to each other by welding or brazing.
There is a need to provide a novel exhaust muffler which distinguishes itself in particular by a lower weight.